


clôture: prologue

by recoilshipping



Series: clôture and a wiegenlied (Aku no Monogatari AU) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: a tyrant prince and a valiant revolutionary





	clôture: prologue

Once upon a time, long long ago in a far away place, lived a capricious prince.

A spendthrift of a ruler, who spent all of his days playing games and uncaring of the populace.

All the people who dared speak out against him were immediately sent to the guillotine.

For his brutality,

He became known as the “Son of Evil.”

Suffering from shortages of money and food, unrest grew in the streets.

It was then that a swordsman clad in crimson armor rallied the people

And declared war on the “Son of Evil.”

Like a wave, revolution rolled across the country until the swordsman stormed the royal palace and captured the “Son of Evil.”

The “Son of Evil” was then sentenced to death by public execution. The same guillotine that had terrorized his enemies would be his end.

The people rejoiced at this.

But none laughed harder than the “Son of Evil,” standing on the guillotine scaffolding. His last words were:

“Oh, it’s snack time!”

The church bells rang three times

Then the head of the “Son of Evil” was chopped off.

Peace returned to the country.

And everyone lived happily ever after. 

-From the Frog and Pigeon Fairy Tale, “The Son of Evil”

**Author's Note:**

> translations sourced are [closure-of-yellow](https://closure-of-yellow.tumblr.com) AND  
[weigenlied-of-green](https://wiegenlied-of-green.tumblr.com)
> 
> anyone remember that vector son of evil amv? that’s the real inspiration for this fic. go watch it on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtCUkgnslrY)
> 
> i first thought i could just add to that and call it a day, but then it was announced that vrains would only have 120 episodes and i got kinda sad about that. vrains isn’t unique in its missed potential and dropped plotlines, even amongst ygo series, but i thought. hey. why not.
> 
> and then ideas kind of snowballed until there was a whole vrains story of evil AU. part salt-fest, mostly self-indulgent, 100% another one of my emotional support AUs.
> 
> and an attempt for me to write a bit for characters that i’m not so familiar with. breaking my comfort zones a bit, writing practice, you know.
> 
> this is probably an ambitious undertaking for me to request of my writing, and i’ll be punished for my hubris... later.


End file.
